Mistrzyni spojrzenia/Transkrypt
:Rarity: Gdzie ja to miałam? Ooo, gdzie to jest? Och, jeszcze tamto. Nie wiem jak ja zdążę ze wszystkim. :Sweetie Belle: Mogłabym Ci pomóc. Na przykład... :Rarity: Nie. :Sweetie Belle: No to chociaż... :Rarity: Nie, dzięki. :Sweetie Belle: Albo... :Rarity: Ty sobie usiądź. :Sweetie Belle: No, ale... :Rarity: Tam, gdzie nie będziesz przeszkadzać. Wstążka, wstążka! Gdzie wstążka?! :Sweetie Belle: Już niosę! :skrzypienie :Sweetie Belle: ŁOOOŁ! :Rarity: Łaaaa! :hałasy :Rarity: AAA! Ooo. :rumor :Sweetie Belle: Eee... to ja lepiej zaczekam na dworze, żeby Ci nie... wchodzić w drogę. ucieka :Rarity: wzdycha piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Mistrzyni spojrzenia :Sweetie Belle: Daj sobie chociaż pomóc w sprzątaniu. :Rarity: Nie. Już dość mi "pomogłaś". :Sweetie Belle: Nie gniewaj się. Ja tylko chciałam się wykazać, bo myślałam, że może wtedy nareszcie wyjdą mi znaczki. :Rarity: Rozumiem Cię, ale naprawdę nie mam już czasu, muszę tu zrobić porządek szybko... i bez komplikacji. :Rarity: Dobrze, gotowe. A teraz do pracy. Muszę ostro przysiąść fałdów, bo inaczej nie zdążę na czas. :do drzwi :Rarity: Argh! Co znowu? :Fluttershy: Och, przepraszam, myślałam, że masz otwarte, ale najwyraźniej się myliłam. :Rarity: wzdycha Fluttershy, wybacz mi, takie mam dziś urwanie głowy, że zapomniałam odebrać od Ciebie Opal po czesaniu. :Fluttershy: Nie ma sprawy, masz ją tutaj w koszyku. :Opalescence: miauczy :Rarity: U, wygląda świetnie. Nie wiem jak Ci się udaje nad nią zapanować, ja się nie mogę do niej zbliżyć, bo zaraz prycha. :Opalescence: i próbuje drapać :Rarity: Och. A może... używasz spojrzenia? :Fluttershy: O nie, skądże znowu. Nie mogłabym. Zresztą to się dzieje samo z siebie. Nie mam na to wpływu. Po prostu mam smykałkę do zwierząt, taki specjalny dar. :Rarity: Chyba powinnaś nosić portret Opal na boku, zamiast motylków. :Sweetie Belle: Oł, oł, oł, może ja też mam dar do zwierząt. :drapie :Sweetie Belle: Jednak nie. :i Fluttershy śmieją się :Rarity: Żałuję, że nie mogę zaprosić Cię na herbatę. Niestetyy, wzięłam sobie za dużo na głowę. :Sweetie Belle: Ty nic nie masz na głowie. :Rarity: Nie, skarbie, tak się mówi. To znaczy, że wzięłam na siebie za dużo pracy. Dwadzieścia sukienek do uszycia na jutro, z samego rana mają być w Trottingham. :tkaninę :Fluttershy: zachwycona :Rarity: Widzisz, to będą suknie ze złotego jedwabiu. Tkałam go wiele godzin, ale efekt naprawdę jest niesamowity, czyż nie? :Fluttershy: Piękna tkanina, ale dwadzieścia na jutro? Zdążysz tyle uszyć? :Rarity: No cóż... :Sweetie Belle: O, może ja bym... mogła... stanąć sobie z boku i... popatrzeć? :Rarity: Dam radę. :Fluttershy: No dobrze, to ja już pójdę, nie przeszkadzam. :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Cześć Fluttershy, cześć Rarity. :Rarity: Witajcie yyy... dziewczynki. :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Cześć Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: Scootlaoo, Apple Bloom! :Scootaloo: Wszystko gotowe? :Sweetie Belle: Tak. Dzisiaj specjalna sesja znaczkowa. :Apple Bloom: Dziś wreszcie każda z nas odkryje swój specjalny talent. :Scootaloo: Choćby to miało trwać całą noc. :Apple Bloom: To jak będzie, do roboty? :Scootaloo: Można zaczynać. :Liga Znaczkowa: Noc Znaczkowej Ligi w domu Rarity rozpoczęta! :Sweetie Belle: No i... patrzcie co zrobiłam. :fanfary :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Ojej, ale super, bardzo ładne. :Fluttershy: Co znaczy ta naszywka na boku? :Liga Znaczkowa: Znaczkowa Liga to my! Jej! :Scootaloo: Znaczkowa Liga ma dziś misję. :Apple Bloom: Znaleźć znaczki. :Sweetie Belle: Tak, zobaczcie: podszewka ze złotego jedwabiu. Tka się go wiele godzin, ale efekt naprawdę jest niesamowity, czyż nie? :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: zachwycone :Rarity: AAA! Sweetie Belle, coś Ty zrobiła? To była resztka mojego jedwabiu. Teraz muszę zrobić nowy, ooo mam nadzieję, że zdążę, będę zasuwać całą noc. Co znaczy... Bardzo mi przykro, ale wasza Znaczkowa Noc się nie odbędzie. :Sweetie Belle: Co?! :Rarity: Nie mogę się wami zajmować, tkać i szyć jednocześnie. :Sweetie Belle: Ale... :Rarity: Żadnego "ale", skarbie. Nie kłóć się ze mną. Niestety nie ma innego wyjścia. :Liga Znaczkowa Ooooo. :Fluttershy: Zaraz, a może ja je zabiorę na noc? :Rarity: Nie rób sobie kłopotu. :Fluttershy: Kiedy to żaden kłopot. :Rarity: Nie znasz mojej siostry i jej koleżanek. Kłopot to mało powiedziane. :Fluttershy: Poradziłam sobie z Twoją kotką. Radzę sobie jak nikt z małymi stworzeniami. :Rarity: No cóż, to prawda, a ja mam dużo pracy. :Fluttershy: Nie daj się prosić. :Rarity: Bardzo byś mi pomogła. :Fluttershy: To takie aniołki. :Rarity: No cóż... niech będzie. :'Liga Znaczkowa: Noc Znaczkowej Ligi w domu u Fluttershy rozpoczęta! Jej, łuchu! :Fluttershy: Są słodkie. Zaczekajcie! :Rarity: wzdycha :kopyt :Fluttershy: Och, jestem taka podekscytowana. Będziemy się bawić w przyjęcie i czesać sobie grzywy nawzajem, i malować farbkami, i opowiadać o duchach na dobranoc :Znaczkowej Ligi :Liga Znaczkowa: chichot :Twilight Sparkle: O, witaj Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Jak się masz, Twilight? Dokąd się wybierasz? :Twilight Sparkle: Idę do lasu do Zecory po moją ulubioną herbatkę. :Fluttershy: O, do Lasu Everfree? O, tylko uważaj na siebie, proszę. :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. No a Ty? Co robisz z dziewczynami? :Fluttershy: Rarity ma dzisiaj dużo pracy, więc zaproponowałam, że wezmę do siebie dziewczynki na noc. :Twilight Sparkle: Rety, widzę, że wszyscy są dziś bardzo zajęci. Wzięłaś do siebie te trzy małe ziółka? Dasz sobie z nimi radę? :Fluttershy: Co? Z tymi trzema aniołeczkami? Dal mnie to sama przyjemność. :świerszczy :zwierząt w chatce :Liga Znaczkowa: hałasuje :Fluttershy: siebie No cóż, nie stresujmy się. dziewczynek Dziewczynki, co chcecie robić? :Scootaloo: Mnie pierwszej wyjdą znaczki. :Fluttershy: Halo? :Sweetie Belle: E-e. :Fluttershy: Może... :Apple Bloom: Mnie! :Fluttershy: Dziewczynki, zaczekajcie chwilę. :Scootaloo: Ja dziś nie idę spać. :Apple Bloom: Ja też nie. :Sweetie Belle: Ja też nie. :Fluttershy: Wiem, że się cieszycie, ale... Zaraz... Uwaga na fotel. Dziewczynki... :włosy opadające na twarz :Fluttershy: No dobrze, więc w co byście się chciały bawić? :Scootaloo: My jesteśmy Znaczkową Ligą! :Apple Bloom: Chcemy, żeby nam wyszły znaczki na boku! :Sweetie Belle: No i... no i my... Tak! Ja tak samo! :Fluttershy: E, czy ja wiem? A nie wolicie się pobawić ze mną w przyjęcie? :Scootaloo: Albo... możemy się też wybrać do lasu Everfree. :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: TAAAK! :Fluttershy: Zaraz. W Lesie Everfree jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. I jest tam wiele nieprzyjaznych stworów. :Sweetie Belle: No to chodź z nami i wyłapiemy je wszystkie. Będziemy... em... Łowcami Potworów! :Liga Znaczkowa: TAK! Znaczkowa Liga na tropie potworów!!! :Scootaloo: Wrrau, jestem straszliwym potworem z Lasu Everfree, wrrau! :Sweetie Belle: Stój, straszny potworze z Lasu Evefree. Jestem Sweetie Belle, łowczyni potworów i zaraz Cię złapię! :Scootaloo: Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz, jestem szybki jak wicher i niebezpieczny. :Sweetie Belle: To się jeszcze okaże! :Scootaloo: Wrrau! :Sweetie Belle: chichocze :Scootaloo: Wrrau-au. :Fluttershy: A może to nie jest dobry... dziewczynki, a co powiecie na kolorowanki? Uch... :Sweetie Belle: Chodź do mnie potworze, teraz Cię złapię! :Scootaloo: Nigdy. :Fluttershy: Uwaga! Tylko niczego... :łomot :Fluttershy: ...mi nie połamcie. :Sweetie Belle: To było niechcący. :Scootaloo: Tak, nie gniewaj się. :Apple Bloom: I skończyło się łowienie potworów. :Fluttershy: Dziewczynki, nic nie szkodzi. Ja... :Apple Bloom: Możemy też zostać Znaczkową Ligą Stolarzy! :Fluttershy: Stolarzy? :Apple Bloom: Młotek. :Scootaloo: Młotek. :Sweetie Belle: Młotek. :Scootaloo: Młotek. Młotek. Młotek. :piłowanie, odgłosy pracy stolarskiej :Sweetie Belle: Em... nie wygląda jak stół. :Scootaloo: A to miał być stół? :Apple Bloom: Może ktoś jeszcze zrobi z tego stół. :Scootaloo: Tyle było Znaczkowej Ligi Stolarzy. :Sweetie Belle: Kto by chciał nosić na boku znaczek z młotkiem? :Fluttershy: Cóż, teraz jest więcej miejsca. Może by tak gra? :Apple Bloom: Jaka? :Fluttershy: Nazywa się "Cii." :Scootaloo: A to co? :Fluttershy: Więc, to jest gra, w kto dłużej będzie cicho, to jak? Jestem mistrzynią, nikt mnie nie pokona. wdech :Scootaloo: Nudy. :Sweetie Belle: Spadam. :Apple Bloom: Ja też. :Fluttershy: Ech. :Scootaloo: Dobra, a teraz co będzie? :Apple Bloom: Może Znaczkowa Liga Kominiarzy? :Liga Znaczkowa: TAK! :Fluttershy: NIE! :Liga Znaczkowa: Oooo! :Fluttershy: Znaczy, już czas do łóżka, słoneczka. Wiecie co to za rozkosz wtulić się w poduszeczkę i naciągnąć kołderkę. :Apple Bloom: Naciągnąć kołderkę? A co z misją Znaczkowej Ligi? :Scootaloo: Mamy plany. :Sweetie Belle: Pelerynki! :Fluttershy: No tak, a czy nie lepiej z tym zaczekać do rana? Będzie więcej światła, nie takie ciemności. :Apple Bloom: Znaczki na pewno nam nie wyjdą od spania. :Fluttershy: świeczkę Może we śnie się dowiecie w czym jesteście najlepsze. :Scootaloo: Ja nie jestem zmęczona. :Fluttershy: A lubicie kołysanki? :Liga Znaczkowa: Mhm. Tak :Hush Now Lullaby :Fluttershy Ekhm, ekhm. :Sweetie Belle: Ja znam słowa. :Fluttershy: O, to cudownie, chcesz zaśpiewać ze mną? :kur :Scootaloo: Co to za hałas? :Fluttershy: przestraszona Dokąd? :Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, kury Ci uciekają! :Sweetie Belle: Ciekawa jestem czego się przestraszyły? :Scootaloo: Nic się nie martw. Znaczkowa Liga się tym zajmie. :Sweetie Belle: Znaczkowa Liga Hodowców Drobiu. Jej! :Fluttershy: Lepiej nic nie róbcie, wracajcie. :Liga ściga kury :Fluttershy: Proszę... przestańcie... nic im nie będzie... och... przestańcie je straszyć... DOSYĆ! :Liga się uspokaja :Fluttershy: kur Dalej, do kurnika. spojrzenie Moje grzeczne kureczki. Ligi No dobrze, teraz Wy. Czy to już nie pora do łóżka? :Liga Znaczkowa: Ale... :Fluttershy: Proszę. :Fluttershy: No, na dzisiaj koniec szaleństw, zgoda? :Scootaloo: Tak, Fluttershy. :Sweetie Belle: Dobrze, Fluttershy. :Apple Bloom: Zgoda, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Świetnie. Dobranoc. :Sweetie Belle: Dobra, dziewczyny. To co robimy teraz? :Apple Bloom: Tu w środku niewiele możemy zdziałać. Chyba że zostaniemy Znaczkową Ligą Pucusiów. :Sweetie Belle: Em, nie, dziękuję. :Apple Bloom: No to ruszcie mózgownicami. Szkoda by było zmarnować taką okazję jak noc w domu Fluttershy. Dziewczyny, patrzcie, jedna kura uciekła z kurnika. :Scootaloo: Prosto do lasu. :Liga Znaczkowa: Znaczkowa Liga Ratowników wyrusza na pomoc. :Fluttershy: wzydcha Nie było wcale aż tak ciężko. W końcu wystarczyło im tylko pokazać kto tu rządzi. Nie ma to jak talent wychowawczy. Mieć smykałkę do zwierząt i dzieci. :tętent :tkaniny :Scootaloo: Czekajcie! :Fluttershy: Hmm, jak spokojnie i cicho. wzdycha Za cicho. wzdycha Dziewczynki? Dziewczynki. wzdycha Gdzie się podziała moja kurka? Dziewczynki! Och, o rety. Na pewno poszły szukać kury. A to znaczy, że w tej chwili są już... głęboko w Lesie Everfree! :Fluttershy: Tym razem grubo przesadziły. Jak mogły się wpakować w coś takiego? Och, a ja to co? Nie powinnam ich była brać do siebie. wdech :Apple Bloom: Cip, cip, cip, cip. Ko, ko, ko, ko, ko. :Scootaloo: Co Ty wyprawiasz? :Apple Bloom: Nawołuję kurę. :Scootaloo: No co Ty? Tak się nie nawołuje kury. :Apple Bloom: A Ty akurat wiesz jak to się robi. :Scootaloo: Wiem, że na pewno nie tak. :Apple Bloom: No to pokaż jak. :Scootaloo: Nie myślę się wygłupiać. :Apple Bloom: Tchórzliwa jak kurczak. :Scootaloo: Wcale, że nie! :Apple Bloom: No tak! Teraz wiem jak się woła kurczaka. Scootaloo! Scoot-Scootaloo! :Scootaloo: Jeśli to dowcip, to Ci się nie udał. :Apple Bloom: A Ty nie umiesz zawołać kury. :Scootaloo: Nieprawda! :Apple Bloom: język :Sweetie Belle: Przestańcie już. Nigdy nie znajdziemy tej kury, jeśli będziemy się w kółko kłócić. :Apple Bloom: Może to w tym jesteśmy najlepsze - w kłóceniu się! :Scootaloo: Wcale nie! :Apple Bloom: Wcale tak! :Scootaloo: Wcale nie! :Apple Bloom: Wcale tak! Wyszły mi już? :Scootaloo: Nie. :Apple Bloom: Och :Scootaloo i Apple Bloom: chichoczą :wiatru :Apple Bloom: Cip, cip, cip, cip. Ko, ko, ko, ko, ko. :Fluttershy: Dziewczynki! Dziewczynki! :powiew :Fluttershy: Spokojnie, nie ma się czego bać. Kopytko za kopytkiem pomalutku. :łamanej gałązki :Fluttershy: AAA! Co to było? AAA!!! :kopyt :Fluttershy: Twilight, czy to Ty? Och, Twilight, na szczęście. Jak dobrze Cię widzieć. Posłuchaj, dziewczynki uciekły i są gdzieś a tym lesie... Och, coś się stało! :Twilight przewraca się :Fluttershy: Aaa! Och nie, Twilight skamieniała ze strachu. Och, no nie. Dziewczynki! Twilight Zaczekaj, zaraz tu wrócę. Dziewczynki! :Scootaloo: Wcale nie! :Apple Bloom: Wcale tak! :Scootaloo: Wcale nie! :Apple Bloom: Wcale tak! :Sweetie Belle: Dosyć! Nie słyszałam o znaczkach za kłótnie. Poza tym, co to w ogóle byłby za znaczek? Dwa wiecznie kłócące się kucyki? :Fluttershy: Dziewczynki! Hop - hop! :Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Wreszcie. Cud, że was znalazłam. :Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, co Ty... :Fluttershy: Musimy natychmiast wracać do domu. :Sweetie Belle: Ale kura się nie znalazła. :Fluttershy: Nie ma na to czasu. W lesie grasuje kokotris. :Apple Bloom: Koko, że co, proszę? :Fluttershy: Kokotris. Przerażające stworzenie z głową kury i ciałem węża. :Sweetie Belle: Głowa kury i ciało węża? :Scootaloo: Kto by się bał cudaka? :Apple Bloom: Jeśli ja gdzieś zobaczę tego kukuryku-coś tam, to się rozpęknę ze śmiechu. :Fluttershy: Nie. Nie patrz mu w oczy. Jeśli mu spojrzysz w oczy... :Apple Bloom: Kura! :Fluttershy: Ej, stać! :Liga Znaczkowa: Cip, cip, cip, cip, cip, cip... :kurczaka, warkot kokotrisa :Sweetie Belle: Tam jest! :Scootaloo: Dwie kury? :Apple Bloom: Przecież uciekła tylko jedna. :Sweetie Belle: Łapać je! :kur się chowają, wyłania się cały kokotris :Liga Znaczkowa: przerażenie :kokotrisa :kury w kamień :Liga Znaczkowa: Aaa! AAA! :potyka się :zauważa skamieniałą Twilight Sparkle :Fluttershy: Proszę, nie mówiłam? :Liga Znaczkowa: AAA!!! :Fluttershy: Ciszej, proszę, stójcie. Posłuchajcie mnie trochę. :Znaczkowej Ligi, pojawienie się kokotrisa :Fluttershy: Cisza! W tej chwili za mnie! :Kokotris: skrzeczy :Fluttershy: A ty? Za kogo ty się uważasz, że tak latasz po lesie i zmieniasz innych w kamień? Naprawdę powinieneś się wstydzić! Niech no ja znajdę twoją matkę, już ja jej powiem czym się zajmuje synalek! :Kokotris: silnego spojrzenia na Fluttershy :Fluttershy: No dalej, jazda! spojrzenie masz odczarować kurę i moją przyjaciółkę Twilight. się poddaje I żebym Cię tu nigdy więcej nie widziała, rozumiemy się? Chyba mówię wyraźnie? :Kokotris: i ucieka :Fluttershy: Ligi Nic się wam nie stało? Tak się o was bałam. :Scootaloo: Nie, spoko. :Sweetie Belle: Dzięki Twojemu spojrzeniu. :Scootaloo: Jesteś wielka, jesteś... :Liga Znaczkowa: ...Królową spojrzeń! :Sweetie Belle: Nie gniewaj się, że Ci tak uciekłyśmy do lasu. :Apple Bloom: Tak, od teraz będziemy Cię słuchać. :Scootaloo: Słowo kucyka! :Fluttershy: Och, doprawdy? Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej wam poślę... spojrzenie. :chichot :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć. Co się stało? :zwraca odczarowaną kurę :Liga Znaczkowa: chichot :Fluttershy: I wtedy Cię poszedł odczarować. Będę miała o czym pisać do księżniczki. :Twilight Sparkle: Myliłam się co do Ciebie. Naprawdę masz smykałkę do dzieciaków. :Fluttershy: To nie do końca tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Hę? Jak to? :Fluttershy: Myślałam, że sobie z nimi poradzę jak ze zwierzakami. Niestety to był błąd. Niedobrze jest brać sobie zbyt wiele na głowę. :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedz to Rarity. Dzień dobry, Rarity. :Fluttershy: Zdążyłaś ze wszystkim? :Rarity: wzdycha Na szczęście tak,ale muszę przyznać, że bez Ciebie nie dałabym sobie rady. Wielkie dzięki. :Fluttershy: Zostaniesz na herbatę? :Rarity: Niestety muszę wracać i trochę posprzątać. Dzieci! Zbierać się, wracamy. :Liga Znaczkowa: i śmieje się :Rarity: Halo! Hej, wracamy! Zbierać się! Spokój! Cisza! Słyszycie mnie? CISZA!!! :Fluttershy: Pozwolisz? Ekhm, dziewczynki. :Apple Bloom: Tak, Fluttershy? :Scootaloo: Słuchamy. :Fluttershy: Idzie po rzeczy. Rarity po was przyszła. :Sweetie Belle: Już się robi! W tej chwili! :Rarity: Hę? Jak ty to... Jak to zrobiłaś? :Fluttershy: Po prostu mam smykałkę do dzieci i zwierząt. :Liga Znaczkowa: Fluttershy :Rarity: E, jeżeli tak, to może bym Ci zostawiła Opal? :Fluttershy: No jasne. Może dzisiaj po południu? :Opal: miauczy :Rarity: A nie lepiej... od razu? z bólu :Opal: miauczy :Twilight Sparkle i Fluttershy: śmiech :końcowe|lektor wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Stare Master Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu